Trust
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: a story i just wrote outta boredom. angsty sad thing. summary inside. BonxRin shonen ai. dont like dont read ! chu !  w
1. Chapter 1

Shii-chan: I swear to god…..I've been hooked to Blue Exorcist lately…Rin-chan is sooo~~~ cute~!

Rin: W-WHAT!

Shii-chan: you would look adorable in a kitty boy outfit~!

Rin: WHAT!

Shii-chan: with Blacky on your lap!

Rin: _

Shii-chan: and Bon holding your leash like the kitty slave boy you now are~!

Rin: Dear gods…kill me now?

Bon: nope! That'd be a waste

Rin: MOTHER FUCKER!

Bon: shut up Okumura!

Shii-chan: fucking….NO FIGHTING DAMMIT! JUST DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER WHILE I LISTEN TO THE FUCKING OPENING!

Rin: MEEP!

Bon: Shii-chan doesn't own Blue Exorcist, so don't sue

Summary: a little after everyone finds out about Rin being Satan's son. Everyone is now fearing him and while thinking he's alone, Rin cries out in despair since the only reason he reviled himself to everyone was to save his supposed 'friends'. Bon finds the broken demon boy crying his despair out at being betrayed by his friends, remembering the melancholic smile Rin had before he revealed himself to them all. So he does his best to cheer up the broken boy.

*!*

-Prologue-

It had been at least a week since everyone had found out the truth of Rin Okumura. The truth that he was Satan's child. The truth that he was a demon who could easily kill them.

So why was he trying so hard to be their friends?

Ever since that incident with Amaimon all the exorcists had their guard up when near Rin. So how come it didn't bother him that when he even reached to scratch his back during a mission or class, he had to deal with every near bodied exorcist gripping their weapons?

In truth, it did bother him. He tried his best, risking everything he had to save his so called 'friends' when they were in danger. He showed them the truth, hoping they'd accept him with all their spouting of friendship and teamwork and all that hypocritical bullshit. Yet when he shows them the truth about him, hoping he could trust them, they stab him in the back, yelling and panicking about the dangers of having Satan's child near them. Even the girl he saved with those blue flames, Shiemi, stabbed him straight in the back.

So how could he still try so hard to be friends with them?

The answer was simple, that was the only true taste of friendship he had ever had in his whole life. How could he not try to earn it back? How couldn't he try to persuade those stupid humans he was trust worthy since they were his only friends? How could he abandon his only believed true friends?

So when ever they stared at him with fear written in their eyes, it broke him inside all that much more. He was oh so close to his mental breaking point when he sensed the mistrust surrounding him from the exorcists he was around.

How could they do this to me? Why don't they trust me after trying my best to save them from Amaimon? Why did I have to be Satan's fucking child!

These were the now normal questions flowing around in his being. The only thing he really felt besides the endless depression caused by rejection. The self-loathing starting to form when he was alone.

Nothing could and would help him besides from the return of his friends.


	2. Christmas Special PART OF PLOT

Shii-chan: YAAAAAAAYYYYY~~~!

Rin: What?

Shii-chan: MERRY CHRISTMAS RIN-CHI~~!

Bon: What?

Shii-chan: I dunno it's four in the morning and I got what I wanted for Christmas so I am happy

Rin: what'cha get?

Shii-chan: a new iPod touch, the new BLEACH movie and NO ONE FUCKING BOTHERING ME

Bon: sounds lovely….

Shii-chan: yes….yes it is w

Rin: well…..tomorrow is my birthday…yay…?

Shii-chan: HOLY SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT!

Rin: you bitch….TT^TT

Shii-chan: NO RIN I STILL LURV YOU!

Bon: ugh….Shinohime does not own Ao no Exorcist so don't sue her

Shii-chan: shut up if this chapter sucks its four in the fucking morning and I was drinking earlier so I'm not that sober =_= (happy early birthday Rin and fuck character descriptions if you don't know the anime don't read dumb fucks)

"Suguro-kun?" Yukio asked into the phone.

"Yes Okumura-sensei?" Bon asked

"I have a big favor to ask you…" Yukio trailed off.

"What is it?" Bon asked, his intuition knowing it had something to do with Okumura Rin.

"I'm going to go on a mission for half the month and I need you to take care of Rin for me," Yukio asked, as professional as possible.

"Why should I do that?" Bon asked slightly angry.

"You're the most responsible person that I can trust my brother with. Plus it'll be our birthday in a few days and I don't want to leave him alone, he's never had to be alone then." Yukio practically begged into the phone. "Please take care of him, I don't want to just leave Kuro with him!"

Bon didn't know why but a part of his heart was screaming to agree. Not only did everyone the demon trusted turn on him, but he had to watch his father die while protecting him. He couldn't help it if the demon didn't pull a few heart strings. Plus how could you really hate Rin? That would be like hating pudding and puppies, (A/N: virtual cookies to anyone who gets the reference XoD) which not even he, big bad Bon, could do.

"Fine…" Bon grumbled.

"Thank you so much Suguro-kun!" Yukio sighed before hanging up.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to hate this…" Bon mumbled to himself, staring at his phone before tossing it onto his bed.

-December 25

"Merry Christmas Kuro," Rin said from the kitchen, serving the sith cat a plate with Sukiyaki on it.

"_Nya~! Thank you Rin!"_ Kuro said as it dug into the food, once again burning it's tongue.

"….Want me to put that in the fridge for a minute to cool it down for you?" Rin asked, trying his best to not laugh.

"_Yes please…_" Kuro politely mewed as tears formed in the corners of its eyes as it nursed its tongue.

"When are you going to learn, huh Kuro?" Rin sighed as he put the plate in the fridge. While he put the plate in the fridge, the doorbell went off.

"Kuro, could you get that?" Rin asked as he started cleaning up the mess from his cooking.

"_Oh yeah, send the cat to do it…_" Kuro grumbled as it jumped from the table to get the door.

-At the door…

"Rin…?" Bon asked loudly as he stepped through the door that 'magically' opened up.

"Nya~!" Bon heard near his feat. As he looked down he saw Rin's sith cat pulling at his pants.

"You want me to follow you?" Bon asked as the cat dragged him towards the kitchen.

As Bon followed the cat to the kitchen he saw Rin washing dishes.

"Rin?" Bon asked to make sure.

"Yukio!" Rin said happily as he turned around, slightly his mood deflated as he saw it was just Suguro.

As Bon saw how Rin's happiness dissipated at the fact that his brother wasn't there with him on Christmas, he relished how Rin was so close to his family even though they kept so many things hidden from him.

"uhh…Merry Christmas?" Bon questioned as he held out a box Yukio told him to give Rin.

"What's that," Rin pointed to the box.

"Honestly? I have no clue." Bon deadpanned.

"Did Yukio give you that?" Rin asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, why-"Bon asked before Rin took the present and teared the box it was in apart. It was a simple picture frame with a picture of a five year old Rin and Yukio with an old man patting both of their heads.

"Dad…" Rin muttered as a small, nostalgic smile grew on his face.

"What did Yukio give you?" Bon asked looking over Rin's shoulder.

"Just a piece of home, you hungry?" Rin asked as he set the picture down.

"No," Bon said but the second he said that his stomach growled as loud as lightning, making Rin jump.

"Really?" Rin smirked, poking Bon in the chest.

"Maybe a little…" Bon mumbled, a light pink tinting his cheeks.

-After Rin served them and gave Kuro back his now not hot food.

"I didn't know you were that good at cooking!" Bon exclaimed after finishing his sukiyaki. He was completely impressed with Rin's ability to cook.

"Don't underestimate me!" Rin pouted, which Bon couldn't help but think was slightly cute.

"Well, I better get going…" Bon said as he stood up. As he was getting ready to leave he felt a weight suddenly cling to his back.

"Please don't leave…" Rin whimpered into the back of his coat. By the tone of Rin's voice and how Rin was clinging to the back of his jacket like that, he could tell Rin was very lonely.

"Well I can't even if I wanted to if you whine like that…" Bon sighed, turning around and patting Rin on the head.

"Thanks…" Rin sniffed.

For the rest of the day the two teens just ended up talking and goofing off with Kuro.

-Midnight

After an epic two hour long video game battle Rin ended up falling asleep. As the clock striked midnight Bon sighed and carried Rin to his room.

"Happy birthday Rin…" Rin said, a small smile appearing on his rough features.

Bon: what the hell was that?

Rin: I don't even…

Shii-chan: SHUT UP! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING AND I WANT SLEEP!

Rin: so she pretty much typed this to get people to shut up?

Bon: I think so…

Shii-chan: not just that! It's also cause my brain pooped out this idea while taking care of my little cousin earlier like six hours ago…

Bon: how does this relate to that?

Shii-chan: he still believes in Santa~…that made me think of Rin…making me remember his birthday is literally tomorrow….making me remember how many death threats I have to update….which made me remember how many fangirls actually KNOW where I live…..fuckinglittlesister….

Bon: that makes sense…

Shii-chan: NOW SHUT UP I WANT SLEEP AND LET MY BRAIN POOP IDEAS WHENEVER SO SHUT UP!

Rin: she's pissed at the fanbase huh…

Shii-chan: try having reviews that say "great story~! Update soon or I'll stake your head to my back yard~!" and other shit that makes me think of Russia! *shivers*

Bon: so you kinda hate the fanbase…?

Shii-chan: if I say yes will you let me sleep?

Bon: no

Shii-chan: I DON'T HATE THEM I'M HUST NOT USED TO BEING POPULAR! I'M USED TO BEING THAT CRAZY GIRL TALKING TO THE VOICES IN HER HEAD! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Rin: ….poor girl….


End file.
